


bonded by flowers.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Multi, No cheating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: When Simon goes to the flower shop to get flowers for his and Maia's date, he meets another girl there.





	bonded by flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "how about the simon/maia/izzy polyship we deserve 

Simon doubted his decision as soon as he walked into the flower shop. He was overwhelmed by all the smells and he wasn’t even sure if Maia liked flowers, but if he was going to ask her out on a date, he might as well make an effort. He got up to the front and nervously tapped his fingers against his leg as he waited in line. It was only a matter of minutes before he was moved up to the very front, smiling at a woman with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, her skin about the same shade as his. 

 

“Hey, I kind of have a problem,” He gave her a sheepish smile.

 

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. “You didn’t break a flowerpot, did you?”

 

“No,” Simon hurriedly told her, shaking his head vigorously. “I—Well, I sort of want to ask this girl out on a date and I need flowers that read: ‘I like you, but it’s okay if you’re not ready for commitment.’”

 

He focused on her name tag, a flowy cursive that lets him know her name is Isabelle. His eyes flicked back up to her face, blushing at a little at the smile she’s biting back. She held up a finger then walked into the back; when she came back, she carried a pot full of beautiful yellow daffodils, setting them on the counter.

 

Simon drew in a breath at how gorgeous they were. “And what do they mean?”

 

She smiled, touching one lightly with a finger. “New beginnings.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I think your girl will like them.”

 

Simon got tongue tied at the weight of her stare and he didn’t reply, just dug around in his pocket for his wallet. After paying for the flowers, he carried them home, his heart feeling lighter.

 

* * *

 

The date had gone well—Maia had even said she was polyam, too, and after an hour of talking, they decided to have an open relationship. Now, he was on his way to the local coffee shop to meet her on another date; when he walked in, he found Maia sitting with a girl and when she turned her head slightly, he saw it was the same girl from the flower shop.

 

“Hey, Isabelle.” He waved, sliding into the booth next to Maia, who pecked him on the cheek.

 

Isabelle’s smile was wide. “Simon! I didn’t know your girl was Maia.” She directed her attention to the other woman, leaning forward and pretending to whisper conspiratorially, “I was the one to help him pick out the flowers.”

 

Maia tilted her head towards Simon. “Figures.” She smiled at him. “I knew he couldn’t have picked them out on his own.”

 

“Hey,” Simon exclaimed, crossing his arms with a mock pout. Maia just leaned over to kiss him, making him smile. “So,” he turned back to Isabelle, “how do you two know each other?” He gestured between them with his finger, pointing it first at Isabelle then at Maia.

 

“We’re in a college class together.”

 

“Actually,” Maia interjected, “we were talking about going on a date.” He could see her shifting in her seat nervously and he didn’t miss Isabelle’s light blush.

 

“That’s great! I hope you two have fun.” He heard a beeping and cursed as he glanced down at his watch. “Shit, I gotta go before I miss practice.” He gave a quick kiss to Maia’s lips, waving goodbye to Isabelle in the process. He’s just about to walk away when he hears his name. He turned to see Maia and Isabelle looking at him nervously. 

 

“Come with us,” Maia blurted out and Simon widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“ _ Me? _ ” He pointed to himself as if he hadn’t heard correctly. 

 

Isabelle rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, you.” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled, nodding. “Sure.” This time when he walked away, his heart was full—as if it was complete.


End file.
